500 days of Tori
by MrsAvanJogia
Summary: It took 500 days for her to fall for me... *Based off the trailer for 500 days of Summer*


**This is a story of boy meets girl, the boy, Beck Oliver, always believed that you couldn't be happy until you met the right person, the girl, Tori Vega, believed in the exact opposite.**

* * *

"Just like that?" asked Cat, Beck's best friend

"Just like that," said Beck looking down

"Ok, start from the WAY beginning." Said Cat

***Five Hundred days ago, Day one* **

"_Hey, you're the new girl aren't you?" asked Beck_

"_Yeah, I'm Tori," _

"_Beck," _

_Tori looked him up and down _

"_Oh," _

"_What?"  
"I know your type." _

"_My what?" _

"_Your type, I'm the type of girl who stays away from your kind." Tori walked away _

***The present***

"So she rejected you right off the bat?" asked his other best friend, Andre Harris

"Yeah. Maybe she was just in a hurry,"

"To get away from you," said Cat

"What?"

"I'm a girl, she was trying to get away from you."

"So what happened next?" asked Andre, ignoring Cat

***Four Hundred ninety eight days ago, day eight***

"_In college, they called me hot, sexy, and handsome." Said Beck sitting down by Tori _

"_In college they called me lame, and loser, I kinda was," said Tori putting down her book "Do I know you?" _

"_I'm Beck," _

"_Still don't know you," _

"_From the copy room, the one that wasn't your type." _

"_Oh, yeah, um sure. I'm Tori." _

"_I know,"_

***Present Day***

"That was a bad sign, not remembering you," said Cat

"I get that Cat, remember, Tori and I aren't together anymore."

"We're you together… ever?" asked Andre

"Not really." Said Beck looking down

"So… what happened next?"

***19 days after day eight***

"_So you have a boyfriend?" asked Beck _

_They were walking down the streets of LA_

"_Oh no, who needs it? We're young, might as well have fun when we can…" _

"_Wait, wait, wait, what happens when you meet the right person?" asked Beck _

"_You don't believe that do you?" she asked _

"_What? It's love it's not Santa Clause." _

_Tori laughed._

_Later that night, Beck and Tori were making out in front of her door, Tori opened the door, and lead them to her bed. _

***Present***

"You guys had sex?" asked Andre

"Yeah, and it was the best sex ever." Said beck

"This is so dirty!" cried Cat covering her face

"Don't worry, I'm not going into detail!" reassured Beck

"Ok, so tell us what happened next!" said Cat

"OK so…" started Beck

***68 days later***

"_I think it's proven." Said Beck walking with Andre "I'm in love with Tori. I love how she makes me feel." _

***Present***

"I remember that." Said Andre

"I still love her." Said Beck

"Oh god…" said Cat and Andre

***98 days later***

"_You did have other boyfriends before haven't you?" asked Beck _

"_Of course," said Tori _

"_And what happened?" asked Beck _

"_What always happens… life." Said Tori _

***Present***

"Get over her man,"

"I don't want to get over her, I want to get her back." said beck

"Where is she?" asked Cat

"Most likely getting on a plane, moving out of my life forever," said beck

"Go after her!" yelled Cat standing up

Beck remembered Tori talking about her leaving

***2 days ago***

"_We've been like Sid and Nancy for months now." Stated Tori _

"_We have some disagreements, but I don't think I'm Sid." Said beck _

"_No, I'm Sid." Said Tori rolling her eyes_

_Beck walked up to her_

"_Oh so I'm Nancy?" asked Beck_

***Present***

"I'm going after her!" said Beck

"What!" said Andre "Cat, you put idea's in his head!"

"I'm sorry!" Cried Cat

Beck grabbed his coat and ran out of Andre's apartment.

Tori was standing in the line about to get on the airplane, when Beck ran up to her.

"beck?" she asked "What are you doing here?"

"You have to tell me that year and one hundred and five days meant NOTHING to you, then I'll leave."

"I… can't do this now Beck," she said

"you're leaving because you're scared!" Beck yelled "Scared of being left, being rejected… but Tori, you have to believe me. I will never leave you, ever."

"Beck, this is going to sound crazy from me, but…"

"But…?"

"I think I love you,"

Beck pulled Tori in and kissed her.

"I'll make this work, I swear," said Beck against her lips

"You better." Tori kissed him again.

* * *

**Ok, I lied… this is a love story. But if you have ever seen '500 days of Summer' this is based off of the trailer. I have never seen the movie, so there for, I don't really know what it is about. I heard it was good, and the Summer girl at the end still won't be with the guy. So I hope you like it. **


End file.
